A Tergo
by theheathen42
Summary: Fifth in the Latin series. Lindsay's such a tease, and Danny just can't take it.


**A Tergo**

(_From Behind)_

Danny pushed up his glasses and licked his lips as he watched Lindsay stretch across the light table to reach for the next piece of evidence. Her lab coat hid her figure from his view, but he was quite able to imagine her in the same position with many fewer clothes. The thought made him smile broadly.

Lindsay looked up and caught his expression. She knew what that look meant. She had an immediate attack of the "tingle pants" and wanted nothing more than to be able to call it a day and drag him off somewhere private for a little quality alone time. Since that wasn't possible, though, she figured she might as well torture him.

Danny watched as Lindsay blew a stray lock of hair out of her face. His fingers itched to move over there and tuck it behind her ear for her. Maybe he could lean down and kiss her, too. But no, they were trying to play it cool at the lab. They didn't want to have to deal with the reactions of their friends when they found out about the relationship. He shook his head and forced himself to refocus on the microscope he was supposed to be peering into.

Lindsay let him get a good five minutes of work done before she distracted him. She didn't want to compromise the case, after all. She just wanted to tease her boyfriend to the point of incoherence. She waited until he was switching slides, then she fanned herself for a moment, as if she were hot, and shrugged out of her lab coat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his head turn in her direction. She was tempted to throw him a look over her shoulder to gauge his reaction, but she wanted this tease to seem completely subconscious. Instead, she turned away from him and unbuttoned the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. She actually heard him gulp from ten feet away when she let it slide down her arms. Placing it on the hangar she'd taken her lab coat off of, she pulled down her tank top, tightening it across her breasts and revealing quite a bit of cleavage as she face him again. She tucked a stray curl out of her way behind her ear and stretched more than was necessary to pick up her lab coat, again. All the while, she could feel his eyes on her.

Danny completely forgot about the microbes he was supposed to be identifying. The spectacle of Lindsay partially undressing in the middle of the lab had his mind racing and his heart pounding. He couldn't believe that she was standing over there in a tank top… and there weren't any bra straps in evidence. He tried, unsuccessfully to stifle a groan. The things that woman did to him.

………

She'd spent the entire day teasing him. A glimpse of skin here, a touch there, it all added up to him needing her more than ever. She got off shift an hour before him, and she didn't even say goodnight or that she'd see him later. Was she _trying_ to drive him insane?

He couldn't sit on the subway. There were seats everywhere at this time of night, but he just had too much energy, too much tension bundled up inside him to be able to stay still. Instead he stood up at the front of the train, bouncing on the balls of his feet and mentally urging the train to go faster. He had to get near her again.

He ran in the door to his apartment, tossing his bag on a chair and ripping off his jacket in a hurry to shower and change his clothes and get over to her apartment before she went to sleep. He'd beg, plead, and grovel if he had to. She wasn't going to get away with teasing him and leaving him hanging.

He kicked off his shoes and jogged down the hallway, unbuttoning his dress shirt. When he got to his bedroom door, he skidded in his sock feet losing his balance and falling ungracefully onto his backside. He was so stunned he didn't even notice the pain.

There, on his bed, was Lindsay Monroe in the most amazing piece of lingerie he'd ever seen in his life.

She'd arranged herself carefully against his pillows, legs extended just so and hair arranged perfectly, but that had all gone out the window when she'd watched his legs fly out from under him. Now, she was curled up in a ball, racked by paroxysms of laughter. She looked up for a moment and his stunned expression sent her off again.

Danny stared, fascinated, as her abdominal muscles clenched and released spasmodically as she laughed. Her breasts moved hypnotically under the silky material of the … whatever it was called that she was wearing. He didn't really care what it was, he just knew that it did wonderful things to her breasts and then opened to reveal all of her flat stomach. He desperately wanted her to turn over so he could see if the panties were indeed as tiny as he thought they might be.

He got to his feet, still watching as she laughed helplessly on his bed, and undressed himself down to his boxers. She was quieting now, distracted by the sight of his hard muscles… and hard something else. She hiccoughed once or twice as she caught her breath and finally collapsed onto her back, exhausted.

"Nice entrance, Messer," she smiled as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"It's not nice to laugh like that, Monroe," he replied, kneeling up on the end of the bed with his hands behind his back.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it?" she asked, archly, running the toes of one foot up his thigh and under the hem of his shorts.

He smirked wickedly, "I'm gonna punish you for bein' a naughty little girl. That's what I'm gonna do."

Her eyes widened in appreciation as he walked on his knees up the bed. She bit her lower lip, anticipating what he might do. Her breath caught in her throat as she asked, "And how do you punish naughty little girls, Detective?"

"First, we make sure they can't get away." He brought his hands around from behind him and dangled his handcuffs from his index finger. Licking his lips at her surprised expression, he leaned down close to her and whispered in her ear, "I'd hate to have you leaving before I'm done with you."

Lindsay gasped and her hips made an involuntary movement against the thigh he'd placed between her legs. "What if I promise to be a good girl from now on?" She bit her lip and tried to look innocent, an impossible task in that outfit.

He gently bit her lower lip and then looked deep into her eyes as he slowly shook his head. "No can do. You've been bad, and now you have to be punished. Sorry babe, but it's gotta be done." He pulled her arms up over her head and handcuffed them to his headboard.

She whimpered and tilted her head up for his kiss, but he was already rising up out of her reach.

"That's quite the outfit you've got there, Miss Monroe," Danny trailed a finger down between her breasts and along her torso until he reached her panties. "But these have definitely got to go." He tugged gently on the ties at each hip and removed the tiny garment with little difficulty. He made a mental note to buy her more panties like that at some point.

Her hips moved again, this time thrusting up at air. He watched them, entranced, and placed a kiss just above her curls. Yes, he'd definitely be back there again, later. For now, though…

Placing one strong hand on each hip, he turned her over. She knew what he wanted and brought herself up onto her knees and elbows. She kept her head in the pillow, but tilted to the side so she could still see and speak.

"Do you want me like this?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Mmmm… just like that, Montana. I've wanted you just like that all damned day." His hands skimmed from her hips down her thighs and then up over her ass as he worshipped the sight before him. He leaned down once more and kissed the small of her back before getting up to remove his boxers. He was definitely going to want to be naked for this part.

Returning to the bed, he licked his lips as he stared at her wet folds. With her legs spread apart and her back arched like that, he could see everything, and it was beautiful. Her hips still moved in small circles as she searched for some sort of contact to satisfy her, and he decided to give it to her.

His hand landed with a hard smack on the right cheek of her ass. She gasped and arched even higher at the sensation. Her eyes closed and she moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure. Her pussy tightened reflexively, searching for something to grip.

"I want you to count 'em, Montana. Tell me how many spanks you get for being a naughty little tease all day." His breath came faster as he watched the pinkness of his handprint gradually fade from the creamy skin of her behind.

Lindsay moaned and whimpered before finally saying, "One."

His hand came down sharply, again, this time on her left cheek. She drew in a breath at the sensation and released it slowly as she said, "Twoooo."

Three and four came close together and she shrieked a little in pain. Her eyes were closed now and her breathing was laboured. Five was a mere whimper and six was a shout. Seven was a strangled cry. Eight was a moan. Nine was a gasp and ten was a drawn out sigh.

Danny breathed deep and hard, sweating with exertion. He'd spent just as much energy reining himself in as he'd spent spanking the most delectable ass he'd ever laid eyes on. He wanted nothing more to be able to continue, but he knew that neither of them could wait. His fingers moved softly over the red handprints he'd left on her skin. He'd marked her, now. She was his. Lindsay whimpered and shuddered at every touch, needing something more.

His hands gripped her hips firmly and she knew he was going to give her what she craved. She wasn't disappointed as she felt his hardness part her wet lips and slide deep into her. They both groaned as he entered her, and she squeezed him tight, not wanting to let him go.

He withdrew almost all the way before pushing himself oh so slowly back inside. She'd been teasing him all day. It was his turn to tease her, now. Gritting his teeth, he fucked her slowly, deliberately. His cock touched her in all the right places as she begged for more: harder, deeper, faster. He grunted his dissent and squeezed her hips tighter, keeping her from thrusting back at him. They would go at his pace, this time.

The aching pleasure grew in her stomach, swelling up inside her until she thought she'd break apart, and then it grew even more. Still, he wouldn't speed up, wouldn't touch her clit, wouldn't tug her nipples in that way he had that could send her over the edge in minutes. He ploughed her mercilessly, telling her with his every thrust that he was the one in control this time. She had to surrender to him, completely.

Finally, he judged that he'd teased her long enough. His thrusts started coming faster and harder. The buildup in her gut twisted tighter and tighter. There was no room in her brain for thoughts beyond the painful, pulsing _need_ between her legs. He released his grip on one of her hips, reaching forward and tugging her head up by her hair. He wanted to hear her as she begged him for release. He wanted to hear her moan and whimper with need. He wanted to hear her scream his name when she came.

The hot pleasure needles that filled her entire body suddenly exploded in a shower of complete and utter release. She screamed his name over and over again as he continued to pound into her, loving the sounds of her orgasm. Finally unable to help himself any longer, he filled her with his seed, pumping more slowly a few more times to make sure he was done.

He collapsed beside her and they panted to regain their breath as they stared in each other's eyes.

"Are you gonna be a good girl now so I can take those handcuffs off, now? Or am I gonna need to punish you again?"

She smiled wickedly and told him she'd need a minute to think about it.


End file.
